Must Have Done Something Right
by Thunderclapped
Summary: A songfic. HPDM, implied AlbusScorpius. The song is Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K. Because they rock.


**Hello. This is a random little songficlet I'm doing for my friend, who's currently angry at me. The song is "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K. She likes this song, so maybe if she sees this, she'll know how much I love her (: Random, I know. This is for you, Laura. **

Draco sighed, brushing his fingers over the red muggle device called a phone. Harry had promised to call while away on vacation with the family. Ginny, Albus, Lily, James.. yeah. his family. They were both Aurors, working in a pair. It had been rough at first, but somehow they had become fast friends. And as much as Draco hated to admit it, he was growing attached to the black-haired dashing Saviour of the World.

_We should get jerseys_

_Cause' we make a good team_

_But yours would look better than mine_

_Cause you're out of my league_

Harry watched the blue skies unhappily, as his family oohed and aahed at all the artifacts stored proudly in the Open Air National Wizarding Museum Of Egypt Fair in Alexandria. Ginny smiled, holding Lily and Albus' hands. She was the perfect mother, and a great wife. But lately, they had been just friends, not the lovers they were. His thoughts were now occupied by a certain partner at work. A blond, gray-eyed, pouting Draco Malfoy. He did so want to call him. But there was no connection here. For the thousandth time, Harry punched in Draco's number, only to hear a strangely robotic sounding female voice informing him that the number he was calling was either out of service range or that the device was switched off.

_And I know that it's so cliché_

_To tell you that everyday_

_I spend with you is_

_The new best day of my life_

Draco turned round to see Scorpius standing there uncertainly. "Father?" He asked, hesitantly. "You've been in the room for six hours straight already. He hasn't called even once?" Scorpius was but in his second year at Hogwarts, and had made a great friend out of Albus Severus Potter, who had been sorted into Slytherin as well. He displayed a maturity and calm that many envied. He was respected, and known as a great leader and future Head Boy. But to Draco, he would always be his son.

_And everyone watching us_

_Just turns away with disgust_

_It's jealousy they can see_

_That we've got it going on_

Harry's phone rang and he picked it up quickly, hoping to the gods that it was Draco. No such luck. It was Kingsley, reporting on his new pile-up of work. Harry's mind drifted off, thinking about all the cases he had done with Draco. That one on the trolls.. Draco had been fast and used a series of Stunning Spells in quick succession, up the trolls' noses. Harry remembered doubling over with laughter as the troll froze halfway attempting to pick its nose. Dear Gods, Draco was such a fun person to hang out with.

_And I'm racking my brain _

_For a new improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me_

_Than what I know how to say_

"No, he hasn't called. Would you like to go flying, Scorpius? Hone those infamous Malfoy moves?" Draco asked, smiling at his son. Scorpius' solemn expression broke into one of joy. "Yes, Father!" He said exuberantly. For under that icy exterior, he was a pretty much normal boy. Draco shrugged off his robes, unveiling the white long-sleeved button-up shirt and long black pants. "I'll race you to the broom shed, Scorpius." He teased. His son laughed and ran off, ensuring a head start.

Draco cast a last glance at the hand phone, before grabbing it and strapping it to his arm with the help of a Binding Charm. Then he raced out after the mini version of him.

_You're okay with the way _

_That this is going to be_

_Cause this is going to be_

_The best thing we've ever seen_

"Dad?" Harry hung up on Shacklebolt mid-rant, turning to Albus. His unruly hair shielded his leafy-green eyes from the glaring sunlight; he looked up expectantly at his father. "Has Scorpius' father called? Can I talk to Score?" Harry shook his head.

"There isn't any connection here. I don't think they can call us, and we can't call them either." He smiled at Albus apologetically, feeling a little relieved as he watched his son run off to help his mother rescue Lily and James from the wrath of an irate curator.

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is that I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is that I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

Draco swerved sharply, capturing the Snitch with one swift flick. As he landed, he took in his son's admiring look and felt a rush of fatherly pride. "That was the Malfoy Secret Move Number Five. Only one person has ever ousted it. And the person is your little bestie's father." Draco informed his son, a little irked by the fact that Harry had always beat him in Quidditch.

"Don't worry, Father! I'll beat Albus in Quidditch as revenge for you! He won't mind, besides." Scorpius assured his father confidently. Draco smiled warmly. He was proud of his son. But the reminder of the Potters entered a fresh wound into his pride. Could he be falling for Potter?

_Maybe I'm just lucky_

_Cause it's hard to believe_

_Believe that somebody like you_

_Would end up with someone like me_

"Harry! Oh, there you are. James is such a devil. Would you mind restraining him? He's wrecking everything in sight with all that wandless magic Teddy's been teaching him. Oh dear. JAMES!" Ginny reprimanded both father and son, while they stood there sheepishly. "Sorry, Gin. Okay. Oh. LILY, NO!" Harry yelled, pointing at Lily and Albus. Where Albus was trying to pull Lily away from the precious vase that had belonged to Pharoah Piankhy. Ginny bustled off quickly.

James grinned. "Thanks, dad." Harry smiled back at him, and went over to help take care of the rest of the Potter brood.

_And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way_

_But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_

_It's so very obvious to everyone watching us_

_That we have got something real good going on_

Scorpius reclined in the shade beside Draco, both of them quite drained after performing manueveres that looked as though they belonged in the World Cup instead of just on the Malfoy's private pitch. "Father, I know that Slytherin will definitely kick ass! Especially Ravenclaw ass. Those smart birdies sure know how to send a Bludger after our blood." Scorpius launched into a detailed explanation of the matches that he had seen so far. Draco nodded absently, rolling up his sleeves and wondering what Harry was doing.

_And I'm racking my brain _

_For a new improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me_

_Than what I know how to say_

Ginny flopped onto the bed. "I'm warning you, Lily, that vase is worth more than the Potter and Malfoy fortune combined. Can you imagine what would happen if you had broken it? Gods, I'm tired." Harry nudged his children, and they quickly made off. "And if you break anything and people ask you who you are, remember to use alibis! Or, at least, a moniker!" Harry yelled after them.

"Harry! You'd better not teach them to be such little wisecracks. Having Fred and George as brothers didn't exactly prepare me for little devils." Ginny joked, smiling at her husband. They were more of best friends than husband and wife nowadays, anyway. Harry loved her as that, nothing more. But Draco was a totally different story.

_You're okay with the way _

_That this is going to be_

_Cause this is going to be_

_The best thing we've ever seen_

They were having tea with Grandma Cissy on the verandah of the Summer Pavilion on the Fifth Emerald Grounds. The names were all Narcissa Malfoy's ideas. She watched her son carefully. She knew that something was troubling him. "Is there anything wrong, Draco, dear?" Before he could shoot his son a warning look, however, Scorpius had piped up. And the damage was done.

"Father's partner Mr. Potter hasn't called from Egypt! And Nan, did you know that Father's partner's son is Albus, my best friend?" Draco mentally threw himself onto the tracks of the Hogwarts Express. Narcissa surveyed him, before smirking. Her son was always an open book to her.

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is that I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is that I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

Harry dialled the number quickly, and something within his heart lifted as the ringing tone of Draco's phone came through. It was in French, that (closet) hopeless romantic. _Je t'aime, je t'aime, avec voulez vous coucher moi? _Draco answered the call.

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is that I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is that I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

"Hello?" It was fuzzy and blurred. But Draco instantaneously recognized the qualities of the voice, and a loopy, happy smile spread across his face, to his intense mortification. "Potter? You bastard! You were supposed to call yesterday, instead of enjoying yourself and getting a decent tan while I'm stuck in Britain! We have cases piling on!"

_I must have done something right._

Harry smiled. Draco was always like this. But oh gods, how he missed that blond. He was suddenly faced with an excited Albus, shouting something about "SCORE'S DAD CALLED! CAN I TALK TO SCORE? HUH? DAD? CAN I?"

_I must have done something right._

Draco mouthed an apology to his mother, and took off onto the manicured lawn with Scorpius chasing after him declaring his sudden need to discuss something with Albus.

_I must have done something right._

**Comments are appreciated. Because I love you guys. (:**


End file.
